Ageha
by yumemirunosekai
Summary: Hibari Kyouya was as one would call it, an enigma. His understanding of life was simple: all he required was respect, power, and obedience, that was until he met a certain someone, who was the first person to give him a smile so sincere, so real, and dare he say it, beautiful, yet so broken, that it took his breath away. "What is your name, child?" "Ageha."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello world and I can't believe I am writing this. This is my first time using this writing style, but honestly, this fic is more of a challenge fic than anything else. I was revising Atonement and Hamlet for my exams and so I decided to write something with everything I got, using words that I'd put into literature essays. Also this was inspired by the novel Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov.**

**It may be no good, but all in all I'm not expecting much for this fic actually. It has rather short chapters, and it's got shota and child prostitution in it, so I was rather iffy about posting this.**

**But what the heck? Might as well get shot while I'm at it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What is your name, child?<em>_"_

"_Ageha.__"_

* * *

><p>"Consult your own understanding, your own sense of the probable, your own observation of what is passing around you, Does our education prepare us for such atrocities?"<p>

Jane Austen _Northanger Abbey_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya was as one would call it, an enigma.<p>

An epitome of perfection and decorum, he was never considered an ordinary man. Blessed with regal countenance, complete with rich inky black hair that shone delicately when he moved, and peach pale skin with a light touch of pink, that did not fail to show powerful muscles when flexed, Hibari Kyouya was anything but an ordinary man.

But that was to be expected from a man of his standing. Younger brother to Senator Alaude, Hibari was required and furthermore, needed to posses traits that made him more than the average man. Traits that held him levels above ordinary herbivores and made him powerful, a force to be reckoned with.

From a young age, Hibari had an almost unhealthy obsession with the desire for order and control. His God-like complex materialised in a violent display of physical and verbal assaults at unsuspecting maidservants caring for him in his deceased parents' place while his brother just worked himself into oblivion, shut away behind the gilded doors of his study.

Those maidservants were incompetent, useless individuals who deluded themselves into believing that they were worthy of raising him. Hibari wasn't a fool. He could tell that behind the facades of false smiles and caring words, there were monstrosities and a webs of lies and deceit.

Deception and manipulation was key, Hibari learned. At the tender age of five he shut himself from the world and folded unnecessary emotions away into the darkest recesses of his heart. Such trivial things were not needed as they only exposed him to the ugliness of this world he was forced to live in. People lied and people cheated, so Hibari would return the favour, starting from those poor servants who tried to worm their way into his brother's bed by flaunting their deformed bodies shamelessly at him.

Hibari dealt with them accordingly. He was careful and cunning, because to fail at something so ridiculously easy would be a crime. He had watched with cold, impassive eyes as those women were dragged by the hair out of the Senator's mansion, and with what Hibari had done to get them thrown out, they may as well be bearing plaques of shame for the rest of their miserable lives.

He did not need worthless women pretending to love him and trying to replace his mother. The only woman he ever loved was his mother, and although Hibari's expression betrayed nothing when Alaude took him to their parents' crypt, the small child's little stone heart cracked.

Hibari despised liars, but he _loathed_ cowards. They were lower than dirt and worthless pieces of trash that didn't deserve to exist. He came to understand that strength was also needed in addition to wisdom. Juxtaposed, strength of the body and strength of the mind showed Hibari the complete image of what he must become in the future. However, Hibari understood the limits of the human body, and he is displeased at it. To back down from any challenge would be the act of a coward, and Hibari was anything but, therefore he proceeded to train. He trained alone and vigorously with the steel tonfas gifted to him by his brother, and negating the need for company or help, Hibari surpassed his expectations. Only then was he content.

Self-preservation and the need for perfection was what made him the man he is today.

Alaude barely spared Hibari attention unless necessary, and so the younger man was free to prowl the streets, tonfas neatly obscured beneath a crisp black suit.

Hibari stood out no matter where he was. It was difficult not to, seeing that the man exuded an overpowering aura of impeccability and order that demanded to be noticed and respected. Today, Hibari decided to visit the central markets, a place where Alaude frequented and therefore one of the only areas with an impossibly low crime rate.

Hibari rarely set foot into crowded areas because they made him just want to remove everyone and everything by force. Hibari despised crowding, and hence, the marketplace should be the last place to be. However, today Hibari thirsted for a challenge. He had been confined to the mansion for months with Alaude who wasted no time in occupying him with debriefings of his work, seeing as Hibari would one day succeed him.

Hibari didn't know whether to be disappointed, pleased, or annoyed when he found not a single criminal in sight. The market was bustling with people, all who respectfully moved away as he approached. It was apparent that Hibari's dislike of crowding got around the townsfolk quickly.

Hibari let himself wander. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb, dressed immaculately in a black suit and polished shoes, a stark contrast against the bleak, muddy colours of the stalls and ordinary people. Hibari watched with narrowed eyes, the carefree smiles and airy gestures of the _commonfolk_, as he called it. He hated how free they looked, laughing without a care in the world. To appear so defenceless and oblivious should be illegal.

A group of housewives stopped just in front of him, chatting and tittering in loud voices. Hibari moved away. They were crowding, and he knew that now he definitely had an excuse to put his tonfas to use, but he suddenly felt tired. Exhausted is more like it. The noise pressed at him from all sides, and Hibari knew that he needed to get away. Crowds parted like the red see as Hibari walked by, barely sparing them a glance.

He walked without a destination in mind, because if he had, it would be home, and for the moment, Hibari wanted to be anywhere but there.

…

Hibari found himself standing before a field, a vast flatland of greenery and small delicate wildflowers. Silence surrounded him, and Hibari could breathe in the tang of freshness and dew, overriding the sticky smells of crowds, sweat, and body odour form the market. He was near the town church, which was a humble building of warm old brick and slate, time having carved out complex patterns into the weathered stone.

He couldn't help but approach the building, which, despite being worn and weathered, emitted a homey aura that just drew him near.

Hibari was about to push open the heavy doors when he heard a voice. It was soft, almost childlike, that tinkled in the breeze.

Hibari instinctively reached for his tonfas, his eyes rapidly scanning the area for threats. All that was around him was silence and the whisper of wind as it blew past crumbling headstones of granite grey rock.

When he heard that soft tinkling laughter again, Hibari could tell that it came from the back of the old church. He pushed the doors open, and was greeted by the cool scent of pine and wood. Stepping past the raised threshold, Hibari immersed himself into a world that seemed separate from reality. He couldn't help but appreciate the high windows of delicately pattered stained glass and sprawling designs of angels, roses and birds that dappled the dome-like ceiling with bursts of colour and design.

The crumbling church could not hold a candle to the richly decked out hallways and the a thousand and one ballrooms as well as the jewel encrusted chandeliers of Alaude's mansion, but Hibari can't help but feel that the church exuded a sense of beauty and comfort like no other. It did not remind him of the pseudo-perfect life of the people under his brother's command, nor did it remind him of the duties weighing down on his shoulders. Hibari felt at peace as he stepped deeper into the lonely building.

He walked past frescoes of intricate flowers and birds to the back of the church, where he noticed that part of the roof had caved in, sunlight spilling into the darkness like liquid gold, illuminating the patch of grass and wildflowers that had taken root over the destroyed floorboards, covering the splinters with a blanket of green and gold.

Hibari allowed his gaze to drift along the parallelograms of light that dappled the earthen ground, and stopped when he reached a long, pale limb that seemed to glow unearthly beneath the soft rays. Taking in the complete picture, for the first time in twenty-six years, HIbari was rendered speechless at the sight before him.

The person could not be older than twelve, Hibari was certain. The child lay sprawled on its stomach over the bed of green; bluebells and goldenrod curled and waved around the figure, almost like they were afraid to touch this creature. The child wore strange clothing, a style that Hibari had never seen before, consisting of a blood red outer robe sprinkled with lighter coloured patterns of spider lilies and butterflies, and a white, softer looking inner layer. The fabric hung of the small slender figure, red material slipping of one pale shoulder and pooling at the elbows. The hem of the material was wet with dew, and had hiked up the child's legs which were swingy lazily up and down, showing swathes of alabaster skin with a light tinge of pink. The clothes hung indecently to that petite frame, leaving little to the imagination.

This _thing_ before him looked the perfect picture of a succubus, those demons Hibari had read about in his brother's books of mythology: so innocent yet so indecent, and he was torn between disgust and appreciation for the child's beauty.

So fragile and so soft, like it would shattered into a billion pieces should Hibari attempt to touch it.

Hibari watched the child's swan-like neck arch, its face resting carefully on a soft hand as the child's amber eyes drifted lazily across the pages of a large book spread before it. Pink lips parted as the child sighed softly, turning a page with its free hand, before slipping a silken brown lock that had slipped from behind the child's ear back into place.

HIbari swallowed, and the child looked up, amber gaze reflecting the sun, landing on Hibari's prone figure. The child's gaze was wide, bright with wonderment and possible surprise, however, he seemed unperturbed by Hibari's permanent apathetic, almost cold glare.

The child blinked those eyes that seemed to swirl with a multitude of different colours, and laughed softly, sending shivers up and down Hibari's spine.

_You__'__re staring, sir._

His breath caught.

_**Perfection.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Do drop a review on your way out :)) Thank you for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, this is a quick update, but I won't be updating for a few weeks because of exams. Tomorrow: 3 essays in 3 hours, ****yey! (NOT) Anyway, again, I tried using this new style that I'm not very comfortable with, but oh well. Wish me luck and I hope I can finish in time and please, please God, give me essay questions that I can whip out in 30 mins flat.**

**Hope you guys like this instalment, and the dears who reviewed and faved and followed this thing, thank you so much! I'm glad that there are people who like this strange style. Ehehe. Anyway, enough with my blabbering. No with the story!**

**Warnings: Implied abuse, insanity, and rape. Unbetaed.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you teach me, child?<em>_"_

"_Certainly.__"_

* * *

><p>"To be or not to be; that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer<p>

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them?"

William Shakespeare _Hamlet_

* * *

><p>Curiosity.<p>

A trait in all human beings that made them susceptible to danger and misfortune, tampering with things unknown; with beings of questionable origin. Hibari knew better than to indulge in this newfound interest — that child that said little but whose eyes bespoke a multitude of experiences that even he, Hibari Kyouya, was not privy to.

However, even the mightiest God can be felled, and It seemed like Hibari was gradually being pulled toward the strange creature with the eyes of a temptress and the body of a mere child.

Hibari found himself visiting that crumbling church as soon as his duties were completed, and every time he ventured into that pool of sunlight, he would see that unearthly thing curled around the very same book he had seen it reading the first time he saw it.

Hibari had not introduced himself nor had he asked for the creature's name. They seemed to share a mutual understanding, a silent agreement — a rule if you will — and would keep to themselves during each quiet meeting, Hibari content to watch the strange child with unnatural androgynous features, while it in turn would offer Hibari a smile that sent his heart into uneven palpitations.

Rules were law, and if not kept would result in ultimate pandemonium. But one day, Hibari returned, and he broke that unspoken rule.

Hibari approached the figure, who today, donned a blood red robe pattered with sprays of peonies and curling clouds of light orange, arms laden with books of a multitude of genres, from storybooks to dictionaries to encyclopaedias. The child glanced up at Hibari's sharp profile, amber orbs wide with confusion. It turned its gaze toward the stack of tomes with thick leather coverings and gold-embossed spines, eyes widening in blatant delight.

Hibari didn't speak. He bent down on a knee, something he had not done since his childhood, and laid the heavy volumes before the child, who scrambled to its knees, still staring at the wealth of literature before it. Soft material slid down a small shoulder, exposing soft, sun-kissed skin. Hibari's eyes trailed the silken contours, past the teasing dip of collar bones and the delicate clavicle to the child's curved chin.

_Perfection._

Hibari felt disgusted, but beauty was to be appreciated, regardless of how filthy a form it beheld. His gaze deflected to the dog-eared, and moth-eaten book that lay open before the child, taking in the fine lettering and hand-pained pictures on yellowing paper. He raised a brow. Such a strange book to be reading, and Hibari wanted to understand why.

He recalled the celling to floor bookshelves that lined the walls of Alaude's library, overflowing with leather-bounds volumes crammed to the brim with fantastical tales of far-away lands, rules, regulations, laws, politics, poems, prose, and knowledge of over a million different worlds, cultures, subjects condensed into paragraphs of words and pictures.

Hibari prided himself for having read the entire collection in that room. He knew everything there was to know about the world. And yet, Hibari does not remember having seeing a single book such as this in Alaude's library.

Hibari pointed at the thick book, and the child tore his gaze away from the beautiful array of volumes before him to look back at the old thing he'd abandoned. Hibari wanted to know more. It unsettled him to know that there was something there that he wasn't sure of. He would need this child to tell him everything.

The child seemed to understand Hibari's gesture, but it merely smiled and shook its delicate head, soft brown locks falling around smooth shoulders as it reached out to touch Hibari's hand.

_I can__'__t read._

…

He was always alone in this church. Always.

He enjoyed the peace and quiet away from the cacophony of shouts, screams, moans, yells.

Yes, on rare days he was allowed to leave the… the…

What was it called again?

He shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about such trivialities. It was a rare chance to be allowed to leave, and he was going to make the best of it.

The pages before him meant nothing, but he drank in the sight of beautifully painted pictures hungrily: careful lines of the Shepard and his flock, the sweet little baby in the middle of soft golden hay, and his favourite, the sparkling star that took up an entire page. He wished he knew how to read. Words were scrawls of lines and meaningless shapes in his eyes, but he couldn't really blame himself for not learning. There had never been any need for him to learn how to read or write, after all, that was the responsibility of the nobles.

He remembered asking Mother what the nobles were, but he never got an answer. She had given him a delightful present for that: three diagonal scratches across the face. He smiled happily. Mother never touched him. But whenever he spoke to her, she would. He liked it when Mother touched him, loved him. He would do anything for her.

He remembered how Mother would always dress him up in pretty clothes for people. She praised him and called him a good boy. Mother rarely called him a good boy, and he really wanted Mother to call him a good boy more often, so he let her doll him up in sparkly jewels and paint his face with white and red.

He was a pretty boy, he knew that well. Many people called him beautiful too. They were usually very large men with strange clothes; clothes that were not colourful or pretty like his, but dull and black and boring. He liked being praised and called pretty, but sometimes the men would be unkind to him. Mother lets them take him to his room — the one at the very end of the house, next to M.M.'s — and they hurt him. They destroyed his clothes and they made it hurt. But he thought that it was a strange kind of hurt because sometimes it felt good, so very, very good that he wanted more, and after that he would feel so _dirtydirtydirtydirtydirty_.

But Mother was happy. He was okay as long as Mother was happy, and so he would continue to smile and be pretty for Mother, because Mother loved him.

But that man came again today.

The strange man in that black, boring suit. He wasn't like the other men who hurt him, but he was strange. The man liked to stare, he thought. He would stare at him lying in the sun with a weird look on his face.

He didn't like the man's look because he didn't understand it. Usually, he understood what people wanted from him. When Mother looked at him, she wanted him to come over. When M.M. looked at him, she wanted him to take her place for the night. And when men looked at him, they usually wanted to fuck him.

So he wasn't really sure what this strange, staring man wanted. He would glare at him with those cold blue eyes, but would never touch him. The man just watched him like he was something not from this world, which made him laugh.

But today, the Staring Man brought him books. The man spread them around him and knelt down and sat next to him. Staring Man didn't seem interested in them, and he just couldn't understand why. Well, this _was_ the weird Staring Man, so he should be expecting strange things for him.

He giggled. Staring Man was actually Nice Man, wasn't he?

…

Hibari disliked close contact of any kind.

The foreign sensation of being caressed or touched by anyone sickened him to the core. So when the child laid its hand on his, Hibari smacked it away, sending that porcelain body hurtling off the bed of grass. Hibari watched coldly as the child picked itself up, the soft alabaster skin of its hand ruined by a splash of dark pink.

He was astonished when the child smiled brightly at him, amber eyes shining with true happiness and appreciation that he felt something ugly and horrible coil itself tightly around his heart, clenching and twisting.

Hibari wasn't one to apologise, and after all, it was this thing's fault for touching him. He did nothing wrong to warrant providing an apology or explanation. However, Hibari decided that he would like to teach this creature how to read. How this child survived all this time without understanding a word or comprehending a sentence was applaudable, but here, a choice postulates itself before him. A simple meeting had evolved into something unknown, and Hibari could choose to end it or explore this unnamable curiosity and see where it leads to.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood; And sorry that I could not travel both."

Hibari turned his cool gaze upon the creature sprawled a ways away in the shadows and lifted his hand. The creature's eyes widened, and it appeared to understand this, as though such a gesture was familiar to it; comforting almost.

It crawled toward Hibari, and sunlight spilled golden rays onto its lithe form as it approached the bed of grass, illuminating silky locks and miles of skin from showed the child's flat, toned chest to a smooth stomach, _his _strange clothing having slipped off both shoulders and was now pooling around his waist, just obscuring parts that made Hibari feel strange and uncomfortable for the first time in his life.

Staring into those depthless amber orbs, Hibari's pulse quickened into a rapid 'tap, tap' that sent shivers through his skin, suddenly very tight beneath layers of crisp black and white material that were now scuffed and stained, But Hibari did not care.

_Your name._

A beat of silence, and Hibari thought he just felt something slip very quietly, very softly between his fingers, and he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never get it back. He had crossed an invisible line that opened doors to the unknown, which was exhilarating and intoxicating.

The smile that blooms across the child's face is addictive and Hibari wants to see more of it.

He wants to see all of it.

Pale pink lips part, and the child answers in a soft, alluring voice.

_Ageha_.

…

Years later, Hibari would look back to this day and wonder what would have happened if he had not given in to his desires and had taken the other path; the other choice? How was he to know that upon having heard that accursed name, he had been set on a new, unknown, untravelled road, one that spiralled down to hell.

_Ageha_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do drop a review of fave on your way out if you will :)) Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
